


为人父母之苦难/The Woes of Parenthood

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: “你才十岁，”布鲁斯重复道。“你不会和任何人结婚。”——既然布鲁斯拒绝收养科林，那么达米安决定给他的朋友一个家的最好方法就是和他结婚。





	为人父母之苦难/The Woes of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Woes of Parenthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133391) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



 达米安随意地在早餐时分说道，“我会和科林结婚，”布鲁斯呛到了自己的咖啡。

“什么？”他咳嗽着问，以为自己听错了，迪克发出了一声介于萌萌声和尖叫之间的声音。

“科林，”达米安冷静地说。“我会和他结婚。”

在那一刻，布鲁斯只是盯着他最年幼的儿子。他短暂地猜测着他的儿子是否在开玩笑，或是在耍什么把戏，但他快速否决掉了；这是 _达米安_ ，达米安不开玩笑，也不耍把戏。从不。

“为什么？”他终于问道，因为这是他唯一能够想到说出口的话。

“因为，”达米安说，吃了他一口他的牛奶什锦麦片，“科林需要离开那个破烂孤儿院。你拒绝收养他，无论我多少次坚持——”

“达米安，我不能就这么收养你认识的每一个孩子——”

“——所以显而易见地，我会和他结婚。这样他就能和我们一起住，你也不必收养他了。”

达米安的口吻十分有把握，但布鲁斯不禁注意到这只会让他更像他自己。这让布鲁斯胃里的沉重感愈发厉害，同样，迪克带着兴奋目光注视着事情进展也对此毫无帮助。

“或者我们也可以搬出去住。我已经长大到能够独自居住了。”

“你才十岁，”布鲁斯平平道。

“我的心理成熟多了。”

“你才十岁，”布鲁斯重复道。“你不会和任何人结婚。”

“父亲！”达米安愤怒地叫道。“我 _必须_ 和科林结婚！你不是一直让我多出去社交吗！”

布鲁斯挣扎着想要挤出一个恰当的回应，同时也在努力试图相信他们居然真的在进行这场对话。

“ _没错_ 达米安，我很高兴你开始交朋友，但婚姻不是你的社交选择！”

“ _格雷森_ 就同意我了！”

布鲁斯看向他最年长的儿子，狐疑地盯着他。

“怎么了！”迪克防备地说。“他让我当他的伴郎。我怎么能够有办法拒绝 _这个？！_ ”

布鲁斯眯起眼。“迪克……”

“他只是在开玩笑！”

“这是达米安，”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。“他不开玩笑。”

“我能听到你，父亲，”达米安指出，接着又吃了一口他的麦片。他冷静地咀嚼，然后咽下，继续说道。“我没开玩笑。我们谈论的可是科林的 _人生_ 。我不会住手的，除非他离开那个破烂孤儿院！”

布鲁斯叹息。“达米安——科林和其他的孩子有矛盾吗？”达米安摇头。“修女们呢？”

“当然没有了，”达米安反驳道，声音里隐隐带着怒气。“他可是 _科林_ 。每个人都喜欢他。”

“嗷——”迪克发出萌萌声音。

“ _闭嘴，迪克，_ ”布鲁斯想。他大声地说，“他表达过想要离开的意愿吗？”

达米安动了动。“没有——但是父亲，这改变不了任何事！科林需要一个正当的家，我能够给他一个家！”

布鲁斯忍住咆哮的欲望，“ _不！你不能，年轻人，在你三十岁前想都别想！_ ”因为这只会惹毛达米安。他的儿子天生就要跟他对着干。

取而代之地，布鲁斯说（用他最冷静，最通情达理的声音，他确定），“你和科林在……约会吗？”

（他绝对没有在说出最后一个词的时候抽搐）。

达米安不敢置信地睁大眼睛。“什么？！当然没有！”他几乎是厉声否认。“我们不需要约会也能结婚！”

布鲁斯揉了揉前额。“而科林——他知道这个计划吗？”

达米安翻了个白眼，仿佛这是他听到过最荒谬的问题。布鲁斯持续盯着他，达米安叹息，接着点点头。

“知道，”他说。“他告诉我不要担心这件事，他住在那里就很好。”在布鲁斯能够宣告他的胜利之前（倒不是说他 _会_ 这么做，当然了，毕竟他可是在和他十岁的儿子打嘴仗……），达米安继续道。“但是父亲，你知道他还说了什么吗？‘ _你不必这么做，但别误会我了——我会很高兴和你在未来某天结婚的！_ ’”

布鲁斯呛住了。

迪克再次发出一声萌萌/尖叫声音。

“听到了吗父亲？”达米安胜利地说 。“你难道没有听出他这句话里的绝望吗？！”

“达米，他很明显想要和你约会！”迪克说，他的眼里闪烁着他经典的老大哥迪克格雷森式的光芒——该死的，现在可是 _早餐_ ，还是早上，而他 _完全不想进行现在这场对话_ 。他试图通过一连串尖锐的瞪视（这一点，现在想想，大概和他平常的表情没什么区别）向迪克表达这个意愿；还包括了，“ _别再说了，别再发出奇怪声音了，让我们继续其他更加愉快的话题吧，比如昨晚我们抓住了多少罪犯……_ ”

迪克没接受到他的信号。

“什么？”达米安问。

“他喜欢你！”迪克喜气洋洋地说。

“别说傻话了，”达米安嗤道。“科林是我的朋友。”

“没错！”布鲁斯有力地插话道，赶在迪克来得及说别的话让局势变得比现在更糟糕之前。“他是你的朋友——所以达米安，你真的应该去和他解释——”

“……但你是对的，父亲——也许约会 _的确是_ 通往正确方向的一步。天知道我未来会碰到什么糟糕的人呢。科林强壮，有担当，是少数几个我能够容忍的存在之一。”

布鲁斯倒抽一口气。

“没错。”达米安决断地点点头，接着站起来，走向门口。

“你要去哪里？！”布鲁斯质问，差点没忍住句末他要接下去的那声“ _年轻人！_ ”

达米安走到门口，转过身。“去告诉科林我们要约会，”达米安说。“也许这能够说服他接受结婚这个主意……他现在会害羞，但是也许在，比如说，一个月的约会之后，他会更容易接受一些。”

他再次点头，接着转身，离开了房间，布鲁斯仍然绝望地盯着他的背影，不知道为什么他曾经以为成为一名父亲是个好主意。

“超可爱！”迪克发出萌萌声音，再次加强了他的悔意。

布鲁斯喝了一口已经冰凉的咖啡，决定他需要对科林保持密切关注。

（还有——为什么 _总是_ 红头发的？）


End file.
